


biting down

by camboy_hynjin



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - College/University, Biting, Caregiver Geonhak, Established Relationship, Fluff, Geonhak & Hwanwoong are TAs, Little Dongju, M/M, Teething
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26204557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camboy_hynjin/pseuds/camboy_hynjin
Summary: Dongju bites. Geonhak faces the consequences.
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Son Dongju | Xion
Comments: 8
Kudos: 103





	biting down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kittenhyvnjin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittenhyvnjin/gifts).



“What the hell happened to your hand?” Hwanwoong asks, startling Geonhak from where he’s entering grades into the computer. 

He flushes, pulling his hand back from the keyboard and yanking his sleeve down in a hasty effort to cover it. “It’s nothing.” 

Hwanwoong isn’t having that though, reaching for Geonhak’s hand and pushing his sleeve back up to investigate. “Are those... teeth marks?” 

They are. Geonhak’s hand is littered with bite marks, teeth-shaped indentations all over his fingers and hand. 

“What the fuck, dude? You got a dog that really hates you or something?” 

It’s not that, which Hwanwoong would see if he looked closer. None of the bites are deep enough to break skin, and the teeth marks aren’t canine or feline, but human. But Geonhak can’t tell Hwanwoong the truth. 

“Something like that,” he fibs. Luckily, Hwanwoong seems willing to accept that for now. He lets go with a little hum, and Geonhak gets back to work. 

Geonhak sighs when he gets back to his apartment, hanging up his bag on the hook inside the entranceway. “You almost got me in trouble at work today.” 

His boyfriend Dongju doesn’t look up from the TV, hugging his Forky pillow as he snuggles further under his baby blue blanket. “I did?” 

His voice is smaller than usual, a little higher-pitched, and Geonhak can hear the sound of Disney music coming from the TV. He wouldn’t have said anything if he’d realized Dongju was like this right now. He softens his tone, crossing the room to join Dongju on the couch. “Hwanwoong saw the bites.” 

As soon as Geonhak puts his arm around his shoulder, Dongju curls against him, wrapping his little fingers around Geonhak’s hand and raising it to his mouth. He holds it there, just staring, as he softly says, “Oh.” 

“It’s okay,” Geonhak reassures him, rubbing soothing circles into Dongju’s back. “He thought I had an angry dog or something. I’ll just have to start wearing gloves.” 

Dongju is quiet for a few more seconds, processing the words, before he looks up at Geonhak with questioning eyes. Geonhak nods, encouraging him, and Dongju closes his lips around two of Geonhak’s fingers, biting down. 

It hurts, no question about it. Some of Dongju’s teeth are sharp, and he bites hard. But Geonhak can put up with the pain, because he knows this is more comforting to Dongju than any pacifier or teething toy he’s tried. 

Geonhak distracts himself from the pain by stroking Dongju’s hair, and Dongju rests his head against Geonhak’s chest, making himself comfortable. Geonhak watches as any trace of tension melts from Dongju’s face, body going limp as he relaxes. He must have been holding back while Geonhak was at work, not wanting to fully slip while he was alone. 

“I’m here,” Geonhak promises, pressing a kiss to the top of Dongju’s head. “I love you, baby.” 

“Love you too,” Dongju mumbles, only half-intelligible around Geonhak’s fingers. He’s gnawing on them now, teething like an actual toddler. Drool leaks out of his mouth, dripping onto Geonhak’s hand, and maybe he should find that gross, but he doesn’t. He could never find anything about Dongju gross. 

“Love you more, princess,” he whispers, and Dongju makes a happy noise, hugging Geonhak tightly. 

Geonhak would do anything in the world to make Dongju happy. Even if it means being covered head to toe in bite marks and putting up with endless questions from his coworkers, it’s worth it if it makes Dongju react like that. He hugs Dongju close to his heart, right where he belongs. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
